Wasp
The Wasp is a superheroine published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in Tales of Astonishment #44 (June 1963), she is the crime-fighting partner of Ant-Man and one of the founding member of the Avengers. Like her partner, she has the ability to shrink herself down through the use of Pym Particles, but can also fly and use bio-electric energy blasts, known simply as wasp stingers. First added to the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.6, Wasp's suit can be accessed in either the Hero Maker or Suit Assembly Unit, depending on the mod version. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to her different powers and abilities. Backstory Wasp's true identity is Janet Van Dyne, a young socialite and daughter of wealthy scientist Vernom van Dyne. Whilst helping her father in his experiments, she met Henry "Hank" Pym, a scientist responsible for creating Pym Particles and, secretly, the superhero Ant-Man. Upon first meeting, the two shared a mutual attraction, but Hank was hesitant to start a relationship, as he was still struggling to come to terms with his own wife's death. During an experiment to try and contact alien life, Janet's father was killed when an intergalactic criminal teleported into their laboratory. Wanting to avenger him, she approached Hank to help her track the alien down, only to be refused. Despite this, she hunted down the alien and was almost killed, only to be saved by Ant-Man. Deciding to let her join him, the hero revealed himself to be Hank and gave her a costume that allowed her to grow and shrink, through the use of Pym Particles. Whilst undergoing her first use of the suit, Janet grew a pair of insect-like wings and gained the ability to project bio-electrical blasts. Working with Ant-Man to defeat the alien, she agreed to work with Hank and learn how to user her powers, dubbing herself the Wasp. Eventually, Janet and Hank entered a relationship and later married, though this would often be pushed to extreme limits due to the psychological effects of Pym Particles had on them. They were also founding members of the superhero team the Avengers, working with Iron Man, Thor and the Hulk to defeat the Asgardian trickster Loki. Janet would also leave the role of the Wasp on many occasions, mainly due to a near death experience or injury, though would return to help battle dangerous threats. . In the Mod Wasp has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod in version 1.6, where she was added in with both Ant-Man and Spider-Man. 4.0 - 4.3.12 In versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, Wasp's costume can be crafted in the Hero Maker and worn by the player. Doing so will give them Speed 2 (whilst sprinting), Strength 1 and immunity to Fall Damage. Wasp can also use Pym Particles shrink down (Suit Ability 3 Key), though can grow back to regular size (Shift/Crouch key). She can also fly in this shrunken state, doing so if the player presses the space bar and looks in the direction they want to go. Wasp can also fire off her Wasp Stingers, which will harm opponents when hit (Suit Ability 1 Key). If the player has the RenderPlayerAPI mod installed, Wasp will appear smaller than without this mod installed. Crafting To craft Wasp's suit, you will need: *9 Yellow Cloth *8 Pym Particles *3 Brown Cloth *3 Black Cloth *2 Limonite Ingots *1 Black-Iron Block Wasp Head Recipe.png|Wasp's Head Recipe Wasp Chestpiece Recipe.png|Wasp's Chestpiece Recipe Wasp Leggings Recipe.png|Wasp's Leggings Recipe Wasp Boots Recipe.png|Wasp's Boots Recipe 6.0 / Legends Wasp shrunk.png|Wasp (block size) Wasp small.png|Wasp (half-block size) Wasp Giant.png|Wasp (giant size) After being absent in the abandoned Superheroes Unlimited version 5.0, Wasp was returned to the mod in version 6.0, now part of the Legends Mod. Her costume can be accessed through the Suit Assembly Unit and costs 43,000 tokens to obtain. Whilst wearing Wasp's costume, the player will be granted Health 20, Strength 2, Speed 1 and Acrobatics 2. They will also be given Fortitude 1 and Mental Defence 2. Players wearing Wasp's costume can also alter their size to become small (Ability 3 Key to shrink, Ability 5 Key to change shrink level). Whilst in this mode, Wasp will be able to fit into either one-block or half-block gaps (depending on the size), fly and be immune to suffocation. In addition, Wasp will be able to fire her stinger (Ability 1 Key), Sting-Rays (Ability 2 Key) and disrupt electronic devices (Ability 4 Key). Players will also be able to enter combat (Equip Key) and pickpocket other players (Utility Key). As a special ability, Wasp will be able to grow into a Giant form, which will increase her Strength to 15, Speed to 5, Acrobatics to 4 and Fortitude to 3 (Special Key). However, Wasp will be susceptible to Electromagnetic Pulses, ultra-sonic based attacks and will take double damage whilst small. Her regulator will gradually loose stability whilst his shape is change, requiring the player to replace it to maintain her shrinking abilities. Alternative Costumes The following are alternative costumes for Wasp in specific versions of the Superheroes Unlimited mod: *''Ant-Man'' Suit *''Ant-Man and the Wasp'' Suit Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Marvel Category:Avengers